Guardians of the night
by LovableRogue
Summary: Gambit finds himself on a one man mission to protect damsels in distress but when he comes across one that doesn't need protecting he becomes intrigued and more than a little interested in her. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

****Hi guys, it's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic (I'm talking 5 years) so this is my comeback story, as such. As it's always been with me this is a Romy story but there is always a storyline besides that to add some context. I'm probably a little rusty at this so please have patience and I'm really hoping to get a few reviews on this to fuel/extinguish my fire so feel free to give me your honest opinion assuming it's not just plain mean. L.R

**Chapter one**

He waited in the shadows, crouching around the corner wall awaiting his moment. He blew out puffs of mist with every exhalation leaving him open to detection so he thought nothing of lighting a cigarette while he lay low, it would be no less inconspicuous. It took some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they had he could make out every silhouette of his surroundings. His ears were pricked to the night's sounds; the low rumble of the cars above, the hum of the flickering street light too far away to be effective. This was the best part of his night; the anticipation. Waiting to pounce like a lion on its pray.

Out of all the spots he chose between to do his stalking this was his personal favourite. He didn't always get the action he craved but this was the most likely place he'd get it. The wall where he had positioned himself was attached to a beautiful old stone bridge. By day it was a useful access underpass to a busy city road but by night its unlit passage was a metaphorical, and occasionally literal, death trap. The high crime rate reported in this one small stretch of path warranted the installation of lights and security cameras but they were soon vandalised and never replaced.

If he was lucky tonight, Gambit would witness some of this crime as it was about to materialise and put a stop to it before anyone got hurt, or at least before the innocent party got hurt. Sometimes it was drug dealing, sometimes abuse or violence but whatever it was he was riled up for some serious combat. He felt for the cards in his pocket, one last check of his weapon before it all kicked off. He expected to see action from around 3 o'clock, that was when clubs were closing and drunken revellers and clocked out bar tenders began their journey home and for most the underpass serrated them from their homes.

Looking at his watch he saw it was not yet half two so he decided he had time for another smoke before his services were required. He took out his lighter and producer a cigarette from behind his ear. As he lit the tip and took his first long drag he the heard faint clicking of high heels on the other side of the tunnel. From the hazy view he could get of the girl she was scantily clad, possibly revealing a lot more than any woman should in such bitter weather. She was steady and sure footed and her pace was slow. In fact, her pace was a little too slow for his comfort, like she had no fear or knowledge of the notorious place she had just walked into. Sure enough, seconds after she had entered the underpass she was followed by a large, hooded figure, most likely male from his stance, Gambit thought. Gambit smiled and took one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the ground and poising himself for action.

The woman had picked up her pace at the realisation of of the danger she was in and it seemed she had suddenly become unsteady in her footing either as a result of fear or previously undetectable drunkenness. Whichever it was she had no hope of outrunning her predator because in a few large steps he had fallen right into step behind her and found it no struggle l to keep up with her. This was his moment to pounce and she couldn't have been an easier target. He got the impression that this man was after gratification that only a helpless woman could satisfy and Gambit couldn't contain himself any longer, he needed to pound the guy into a helpless being himself just for thinking the dirty thoughts.

In once swift movement the man had grabbed the woman from behind and pinned her to the wall of the bridge. Gambit was quickly on his feet but before he could even take a step the man was already on the floor. He hadn't seen any struggle or weapon of any kind so he was dumbstruck as to what could have rendered the man unconscious. The girl hadn't even made a sound before she was released from the pervert's grasp.

So many thoughts were running through Gambit's head but nothing made logical sense. He could have had a heart attack but he'd have likely been breathless beforehand and it seemed unlikely that he could have been so ready to fight a woman a second before passing out for any reason. He simply couldn't explain it. Before he had time to deliberate the events any further the woman began to move again. She didn't appear paralysed with fear or shaken up in the slightest as she casually emptied the man's pockets until she took out his wallet. Gambit observed as she removed and pocketed the cash and what he assumed was a credit card and then she discarded the rest carelessly about the body. Without a second glance she then stepped over him and walked back the way she had came.

By Gambit's deductions it appeared that this girl had all of this planned and the whole thing was a trap. Gambit knew better than to investigate whether something was or wasn't a trap. Usually if it felt dodgy it was dodgy and best bet was to stay away but he felt himself being drawn to find out more. The trap wasn't set for him so he could likely take on whatever it was. He had no vendetta towards this woman, the man had deserved everything that was coming to him but he wanted to be there if this woman kicked off in her own criminal way. He hadn't yet satisfied his need for action and if she was the one that needed bringing to justice he'd happily do it. Gambit ran silently across the underpass, stepping unblinkingly over the body of the man himself, not before noting he was still very much alive.

He kept a safe distance between himself and the woman so as not to arouse her suspicions. She was shivering now, definitely from the cold rather than fear and she cradled her arms around herself to preserve her heat. Even though Gambit was a sun loving southerner he knew that even for city dwellers this was pretty harsh weather for such a skimpy outfit. Still, he wasn't complaining because now they had reached a better lit area he could see how gorgeous her body was and admire it as he watched her intently. She was toned and curvy and her curly brown hair reached half way down her back. Her legs were long, made longer by her stilettos, and the little black dress she wore hugged her in all the right places. It was scary to think someone so beautiful was so dangerous.

Gambit followed her for a few blocks until they reached a clearing where a pair of large iron gatex rose up from the city outbacks. He took it all in for a moment as she typed in the code at the entrance. While he knew from experience that theft could bring great wealth he also didn't see this as a property of lost souls and sin like Jean-Luc's had been back in New Orleans. The mansion that lay behind the gates was regal and beautifully set with great attention given to its exterior. It was also not hidden and inconspicuous as that of the Thieve's Guild was, instead it was brightly lit and eye catching. The woman slipped through the automatic gates as soon as there was room for her to squeeze through. She glanced around before continuing up the path to the front door and in that moment Gambit was able to see the face of the scarily strong woman he had been following these last few minutes. She was in her mid twenties and stunning with deep set green eyes and plump ruby red lips. He couldn't have imagined her to be any more attractive if he had tried and that only made her dangerous nature all the more intriguing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, back for another chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts etc, gave me real pride to see my work being read again and all the more for it being enjoyed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I know we've not got into the nitty gritty good stuff yet but it's definitely coming. I really wanted to work on my characterisation too because this is also my first fanfic exclusively from Gambit's POV since I'm more of a Rogue fanatic. Just a couple of notes; I'm English so please excuse any cultural or geographical discrepancies in my work although feel free to point them out in reviews so I can improve on them for next time. Secondly, I love to write in accents but it's been a while since I've written the Cajun one so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. I trust most of you have your own grasp of it anyway and if not feel free to discard it altogether. Ok, well, enjoy.

L.R

**Chapter 2**

Everything had gone quiet as Gambit lay on the bed reflecting on the night's events. He had watched the woman until she vanished into the mansion and waited an hour afterwards in the hope she would re-emerge. She didn't and he had to resign himself to coming back another time to satisfy his curiosity. He was staying in a nearby cheap and cheerful motel complete with a cliched neon sign above the entrance. He loved places like this, they had more life than any five star hotel he could have gone to. Besides, he had only intended on staying the one night to complete his business but now he got the feeling he would have to extend his stay. Sure, Jean-Luc wouldn't be all that happy about him abandoning the guild but he felt like he needed to do this, whatever _this_ was. He had run before, intent on never going back, but he only got caught up in more wrongdoings with different bad guys. Except with them he had the added evil of mistrust, at least with the guild he could count himself among family. In the end, the enemy you know is always better than the one you don't. Perhaps it was just the explorer in him that needed to find out more about this mansion in the middle of nowhere or perhaps it was a sign he was ready to move on.

In the end, Gambit hadn't got much sleep. The night had been long and he hadn't gotten back to his room until the sun was already beginning to rise and even then he found it a struggle to shut off his mind. He couldn't have had more than an hours sleep when housekeeping jumped him awake with a knock at the door. He sat up, rubbing violently at his eyes before croakily inviting them inside. The maid entered and smiled sheepishly at his half naked body sprawled over the tangled bed sheets before going about her work. Gambit slid lazily out of bed and began to gather up his few belonging. He threw on a clean t-shirt and his trench coat, freshened himself up by the sink and then tossed a few dollars tip on the nightstand as he exited the room.

Once at the reception he found a pretty, young girl manning the desk. She looked tired and bored and he knew his luck was in because she would be much easier to charm than the grumpy old man that had checked him in. As he approached the desk she immediately perked up in her seat and threw on a girly smile as she leant forwards to greet him. Gambit placed his whole body against the desk and stared intently into her eyes, a charming smile playing across his face. Now he was closer he heard a gasp escape her lips at the sight of his eyes but her unnerve was damped by her curiosity and interest in the rest of him.

"Mornin', Petite." He said, using his Cajun accent to his advantage.

"Morning, sir." She replied.

Her voice seemed younger than her appearance and he could sense her manners were as put on as his charm. He placed his room keys on the desk.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay?" She continued.

"Very much, t'anks." He replied. "Gambit jus' wondering if he can use y' phone?"

He motioned the phone on her desk which was clearly marked "No personal or customer calls". The girl hesitated then looked to the door on her left before pushing the phone towards him with a mischievous look on her face. Gambit smiled gratefully at her before dialling the number for The Thieves Guild and awaiting an answer. He hid his conversation from her by speaking in French as he explained down the phone that he was held up in New York and would not be back for a few more nights. He ignored the angry shouts from his brother, Henri, and wished them all well before flippantly hanging up on him. Once the phone had been replaced on its receiver he pushed it back over to the receptionist. She was staring intently at him and he began to worry she was more educated in languages than she appeared.

"I never could grasp Spanish in school." She said.

He smiled in relief and amusement and she continued to grin flirtatiously up at him. He never had met a girl outside of The French Quarter that could resist his French, it became a joke to him when they had no idea what rubbish he usually spouted off to them.

"Well, Petite, y' wasted here." He said. "Gambit owe y' one."

He winked at her and she giggled girlishly back at him. He knew the flirting was completely innocent but he also knew she didn't think the same. More fool her, it wasn't his fault she was so naive. He knew he couldn't stay another night and he didn't want to either, he would find another place to lay his head if he was still in town by evening. Before he left he produced another few dollars and slipped them into the girl's hand as he placed a kiss on the back of it. He knew she was watching him walk away, hoping that wasn't the last she'd see of him but he didn't even give a second glance. His debt to her was repaid in his eyes. She had been far too easy to manipulate, he hadn't even needed his powers.

He stepped out into the cold air and was immediately assaulted by the loud sounds and hot smells of the city streets. He loved the hustle and bustle of New Orleans but it wasn't the same here. New York felt overcrowded and the thing he hated most was being faceless which was exactly what he was here. No one stopped to smile up at him as they pushed through the masses of people heading to work. There was only one situation where he liked to fade into the background and that was when he was thieving. New York brought out the natural thief in him like nowhere else. Still, maybe that wasn't a bad thing since he still had his father's job to do. It was a simple drop off job but the men were notorious for double crossing and breaking their end of the deal. Jean-Luc sent along Gambit knowing he had the skills to ensure he left with either the money or the goods, he wouldn't be played for a fool.

He found the nearest pay phone and dialled the number he had memorised since leaving his home in New Orleans. Too risky to do it on the motel phone where they may not have had his real name but did have witnesses that could identify him by appearance. When the ringing cut out there was no response at the other end.

"Storage containers." Gambit said, followed by some vague location details.

Without waiting for a reply he hung up and walked away. Knowing he was only a few minutes away from the meeting place he decided to stop for a coffee first to wake himself up properly. He found a small but friendly looking cafe and sat himself in the darkest corner. The waitress flashed him a flirty smile as she brought over his drink but he was already in deep thought about the previous night; the mysterious mansion and the more mysterious woman that disappeared into it. He could hazard a guess that she was probably a mutant like him. He couldn't find any logical reason for the way she had knocked the man out otherwise. Exactly what it was that she could do was beyond his imagination but he wan't to find out. He hadn't crossed many other mutants before and very few of those were out to do good with their powers. Most, like him, had evil intentions with theirs. It gave him a feeling of shame to think he could be doing good with his abilities all of the time and not just on odd occasions when he protected those from crimes of the night. He was a born and breed thief but he was surprisingly moral otherwise. Off his own back he wouldn't be out to cause trouble, not in a harmful way at least, danger was only appealing if it didn't endanger the lives and feelings of others. He knew he had to get back to that mansion before the end of the day, he had to know if that girl was on the good side or the bad side and if there were more mutants hiding behind those gates.

Gambit snapped out of his trail of thoughts when a voice requested to sit in the empty seat at his table. Stunned by the interruption he quickly lifted his head up to the clock on the wall and swore under his breath in French before leaping from his seat. He'd lost track of time and it hadn't even felt like a minute had passed. He politely offered the whole table, noting the disappointment on the woman's face, and rushed out of the door, trench coat flying behind him. His agility made negotiating the busy streets in a hurry easy and he got to the destination in no time but he still found the men ready waiting for him with annoyance clear in their expressions. He straightened himself up before approaching the waiting heavies with casual nonchalance. He could have swore he heard them snarl as they saw him coming but he ignored them and walked on past in the direction of the containers. A few twists and turns later and they were safely out of sight from the head office. Cameras were all around but he hoped they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves anyway.

He turned back to the men and held out his hand for payment. The men gave him searching looks at first but soon turned to each other amused. The bigger of the heavies held out his own hand, flashing his clearly bruised and swollen knuckles for effect. Gambit chuckled humourlessly to himself. He had hoped for an easy exchange but, of course, it couldn't be done the easy way when he was in such a hurry to get away. Taking back his hand he reached into his pocket and produced a key. The men edged in closer but Gambit had closed his hand around it and drawn it back to his chest before they could get too near.

"Listen, mes amis" He said. "Dis how we gon' play it. Y' hand over de cash and Gambit here hand y' de key."

He unwrapped his fingers from the key and held it in plain sight again for emphasis.

"And what if we don't want to give you the cash?" The bigger man sneered.

Gambit cocked his eyebrow at the man, glad he had asked that question. Within seconds the key began to glow, a halo of red and yellow kinetic charge surrounding it. The men gasped in surprise.

"If Gambit don' get de cash, de key goes boom." He said plainly.

The men looked to each other for guidance but neither seemed to know what to do next. Clearly they had been instructed to return with the goods without spending any money getting them but then they hadn't accounted for a mutant to deliver them. Gambit wondered if they even had the cash on them, he hoped so because he hated getting his hands dirty for nothing.

"Y' want de key or not?" He asked impatiently.

The key continued to pulsate with the power that surged through it, teetering on the edge of exploding between his fingers. Gambit's eyes were ignited with a matching red glow, giving him a menacing stare that unnerved the heavies further. Eventually, with some reluctance, the smaller of the men reached into his pocket and produced an envelope. He passed it to Gambit without taking a step closer.

"Looks small." Gambit observed.

"Large notes." The man answered with a wavering voice. "It's all there."

Gambit sensed fear in the man. Tactile scaring was never his scene, he found no enjoyment in making the hardest of men tremble but sometimes it got the job done faster.

"Mind if I check?" He asked politely.

Gambit released the charge from the key and placed it back into his pocket before taking the envelope from the man. He ripped the top off and flash counted the notes inside. There was definitely enough so he pocketed the package and smiled smugly up at them. The men still seemed weary of him despite the fact he wasn't currently using his powers. He took the key back out and tossed it over to them watching as they dove to the floor, cowering from the explosion but it never came. The key clanged as it bounced to the ground between them and Gambit slipped silently away before they could even raise their heads from under their hands. By the time they'd recovered and discovered the key opened none of the containers he'd be long gone and the artefacts would be near enough back where they belonged. That wasn't part of Jean-Luc's plans but Gambit saw his opportunity to do some good while doing bad and took it.

Finally, he was free to return back to the previous night's events. The girl must be up by now, he thought, the sun had long reached the highest point in the sky. He remembered the way back to the mansion with ease thanks to his thief training, otherwise it might have been tricky to locate again. In daylight the facade looked even more impressive. The fountain gushed crystal clear waters, the balconies sported beautifully arranged flower beds and each window and door reflected the sunlight onto the lush green grounds surrounding the white bricked mansion. The more he saw of the place the less he thought it were a mere family estate. The security measures he found also set alarm bells ringing in his head. Just from the one vantage point he had outside the gates he could see infra red motion detection cameras and alarm systems covering every inch of ground up to the front door. This was no ordinary household.

Gambit was suddenly sent into hiding behind a tree when he heard a vehicle approaching the gate from the outside. Along the gravel path came a pristinely cleaned red convertible with personalised number plate, a real boys toy car and definitely not the kind Gambit would be seen in. He strained to see the occupants and made out the vague appearance of a dark haired man with sunglasses in the driver's seat and a female passenger with long, raven red hair. They pulled up to the gates and were granted immediate access, Gambit guessed there was a vehicle registration chip system in place since they didn't need to type in a code like the woman from the previous night. The car cruised up the driveway and disappeared into the underground garage leaving Gambit none to wiser to the function of the mansion and its occupants.

Twenty minutes passed and Gambit was still awaiting further movement from inside, or outside, the mansion but little had occurred in that time. Years of training had taught him such patience but only someone with as calm and persistent a disposition as him could be prepared to camp out all day and night for something that wasn't certain to happen. However, he didn't have to wait that long because his attention was drawn to a rumbling sound and a tremor on the ground which grew louder and stronger with every second. Before he could wonder what was causing the vibrations a jet rose up from behind the mansion somewhere. He wasn't particularly familiar with such technology but he knew it was a good jet, possibly better than any military or government owned vehicle. It hovered above him for a while, devastating the surrounding area with noise and wind until it tore away and out of sight.

As if he knew the jet had carried out the majority of the mansion's occupants, Gambit decided to seize his opportunity and explore the surrounding area a bit closer. He walked along the bars stood protecting a minefield of security measures beyond. Near the gates he found a plaque that he's previously missed in the dark, in gold embossed writing it read "Xaviar School for the gifted". Gambit thought on the new information for a while, backing off into the safety of the wooded area again. A school may not be much of a place to investigate but a school with a jet and a mutant crime fighter inhabitant definitely deserved a second look.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm truly sorry it's taken me a while to update. I'd almost forgotten about the story but got a sudden urge to write the rest of the next chapter today. So, here it is, I won't give it a big intro. I just hope you enjoy it.

L.R

**Chapter 3**

All of Gambit's instincts were telling him to back away and keep going in the opposite direction. No good ever came of impulsive exploration. "Bide your time and pick your moment" was his father's motto but, with his impulsive nature, it was also the hardest of tasks for him. He could see how perfect an opportunity it was right now. A jet that big must have left the school reasonably empty and he was hardly afraid of a bunch of kids. When he thought about it, it was illogical not to explore now.

The security was tight so he needed to make some smart moves but he was sure he could find a way in. A place with that amount of security definitely had something worth protecting, or something really important to hide and he could sense they wouldn't take kindly to an intruder. So, best make sure he wasn't caught.

Around the parameter of the mansion, Gambit could see a small chink in the otherwise faultless armour of security; a metre, possibly less, which appeared untouched by cameras and sensors for approximately twenty seconds at a time. If he could jump the fence in that gap he could then pass underneath the large tree on the other side before being detected. From there he could see that stealth and good timing would give him a fairly clear run to the doors, at which point he could rely on his breaking and entering skills to secure a safe entry route. Even from as far back as he was he already knew to leave the front door well alone. Not because it was heavily guarded but because it wasn't, this rang alarm bells. He played his route over in his head a few times before finally deciding it might just be fool proof enough to work. Then, he took his first tentative steps, all the while feeling as though he was letting himself in for much more than he knew.

The first move was executed perfectly and he planted himself hard against the trunk of the tree where he paused to check for any detection. Since he found none, he proceeded towards the mansion walls, ducking and diving until he reached relative safety. Once at the mansion exterior he tried a few windows before settling on a suitable one and climbed up, landing gracefully inside an unlit classroom. His first thought was 'perhaps the school thing wasn't a cover up after all.' He scanned his eyes over the rows of desks and outdated chalk board. The mansion seemed quiet, more so than he had expected but as much as he had hoped. He took one last glance out of the window at the grounds and, finding it as still as he'd left it, continued on with renewed confidence.

There was no sound anywhere in the mansion as far as he could tell. The clocks ticked and the place creaked like any old house would but no people were about. The place was big so it was possible there were people out of ear shot but he was safe in his immediate surroundings at least. His gut was still telling him to turn back but his child-like curiosity was drawing him in further. He'd come this far and it wouldn't be satisfying enough to give up now. Without really realising it he had waked himself over to the other side of the room and was reaching out for the door handle. He turned it soundlessly and carefully opened the door a crack to take a tentative look through to the other side. It lead to a hallway, a big hallway, much too well decorated for a school. It felt as if he had entered an edwardian mansion with the flickering mock candle light creating shadows on the red and golden walls around him. For somewhere so protected by security measures on the outside it was surprisingly homely and welcoming on the inside.

Gambit took his chances and slipped out of the door. There still wasn't a sound from any inhabitants as he snuck down the hallway, searching for his next room full of clues. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected to find but he knew there was more than met the eye. He was attracted to a big metal staircase that wound down to a darkness underground. This definitely seemed like a trap and yet he couldn't help but take the first steps down it. Something felt very strange, he knew he was making a mistake and caviller wasn't he usual style but he couldn't stop himself. The steps clanged even with his most careful footing and the echo carried all the way down to the ground. He used his lighter to give a bit more clarity to his surounds but found very little to examine. At the bottom was a door, very unlike the others he passed in the hallway above. This was a heavy duty silver door with no handle but a panel at the side with numbers and an intercom system instead. He looked a little closer and saw a familiar system to the one he installed at the mansion back home. A smile crossed his face as he realised he was one of the few people who knew how to get around the advanced system. All he had to do was find the manufacturer's fault in the casing, rewire the circuit to make it think the code has been entered and then a press of the enter button should allow him access with no detection. Finding the fault was harder than he had anticipated. He thought for a minute he wouldn't be able to do it but relief and excitement came when he saw the minuscule hole on the bottom. He was sure that in better light he would have found it easier. Gambit used a key to prize it open and took stock of the wiring. Not exactly the same as the ones he was used to but close enough that he could still reconfigure the wiring. He guessed there was more than one code to the door which gave it more wires and more settings but he only needed to fool it into thinking he had one of them. Some careful rearranging later and he reattached the casing to the wall. He scrunched and flexed his fingers to release the nerves before jabbing quickly at the green 'enter' button. He was confident in his abilities but a small part of him panicked in those seconds that he might have under estimated the security. He let out his breath when the door clicked open and allowed him entry to a large, white room.

He walked in slowly, confused by its emptiness. It was like a storage room but there wasn't a single item inside. It could have held an Olympic sized swimming pool it was so large but there was nothing but a blacked out window at the top of one wall. Suddenly, the door behind him swung shut and the lock clunked across. He ran to it but no pushing and pulling could open it. To make matters worse, the lights went out and he was trapped in complete darkness with no idea what to do next. Before he had time to reach for his lighter again one of the ceiling lights turned back on. He was only relieved for about a second before he realised the whole room was now full of blocks and machinery. He was stunned, how could an empty room possibly change into an obstacle course in the space of a few seconds? He didn't have time to contemplate it for long because the machinery began to move and he had to quickly dodge a boulder rolling towards him. It seemed as though everything in the room was there to attack him. He climbed a mountain like structure to escape some giant mechanic spiders with pincers that could have cut him in half but the hill presented it's own problems. Small rocks began to fall from nowhere above him and he had to take shelter in a small cave. His head was whirling with thoughts about what was happening but he couldn't make heads nor tails of it. A top security school with a jet and a room that attacked you. If he wasn't before, he was now positive that mutants were at hand.

His safe heaven in the cave came to an end when the walls began to close in on him, he ran for the rapidly vanishing exit but he was met outside by a large robot with armoured body and weapons made of steel. Gambit knew better than to wait for the robot to make the first move and dodged behind it. The robot found him again with ease and shot laser like beams from his eyes. Gambit's agility enabled him to dodge the beams but the robot resorted to different measures and flung out a thick rope that grabbed him around the waist. Gambit had no time to react and was pulled helplessly towards the face of the robot. As he stared into the yellow glowing eyes of the metal creature he realise he was still able to get to his pockets and managed to take out a single card. He charge it and waited until the robot was as close as possible before sending it flying into the monster's neck. It crumbled, as Gambit had expected, due to a barely visible weakness in the mechanisms and as the head blew off from the rest of it's body it felt ungracefully to the ground with a roaring crash. Gambit tumble rolled out of the giant's grasp and handed much more gracefully on his feet. Just as he was preparing himself for more the lights went out again and a recorded female voice proclaim "Sentinel sequence completed". The main lights came up again and the room was turned back to the empty storage area it had once been. Gambit started to wonder if he had imagined it all as he stood grounded to the spot in confusion and shock.

"I am rather impressed." Came a calm male voice over the tannoy.

He looked up and found the blacked out window no longer opaque. Instead he could see a bald man sat at a desk, observing him from above. Gambit took out another card and charged it defensively. The door behind him suddenly clicked and swung open. He looked round but nobody was out there.

"Come and talk to me in my office. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Came the voice again.

The man at the desk had disappeared from the viewing window and Gambit knew his only way out was via the door. It wasn't safe, in his mind, but it was essential. He kept his charged card at hand as he made his way back up the spiral staircase and down the empty hallway. He trod slowly and kept his guard up as he approached an open door. Inside he saw the man from the window. He was smiling kindly as he offered the seat at his large, wooden desk. The man was sat behind the desk but Gambit could now see he was in a wheelchair. This made him relax a little, feel less threatened and trust him enough to enter the room. Though, he didn't sit as the man had gestured, instead he loitered ready for a quick exit.

"My name is Charles Xavier." The man began. "I run this school for gifted youngsters...and the grown ups who wish to remain."

"Gifted?" Gambit questioned.

"Yes, mutants like you and me" Xavier replied.

Gambit looked at him suspiciously, he had used his powers in the big room that tried to kill him so he knew there was no hiding.

"Was dat a test?" He said. "Y' trying t' recruit me or somet'ing?"

"Not exactly, but in a way, yes. I don't recruit, per se, everyone at the mansion is here because they want to be. Some come because their parents don't understand their mutation, some are here because they like the idea of doing good with their powers..." He explained.

This stuck a chord with Gambit, he knew there were people that did good with their powers and he always wondered how that felt.

"Wait, y' said y' were looking forward t' meeting me?" Gambit said.

"Yes, Cerebro picked up a mutant presence outside the mansion gates last night and when you returned today I was curious to see what you would do next." Xavier explained with a smile on his face.

It was as though every mutant was a collectable the way he was talking about Gambit.

"I didn't know what your power was which is why I led you to the Danger Room to see if you would exhibit them." He continued.

"Hold on, hold on. Y' lost me. I assume dat killer room was de Danger Room?" He waited for a confirmation nod. "But what's Cerebro?"

"My mutant ability is telepathy. I can read minds and even control them if I try. I developed a computer which enables me to detect mutants and find their location. I call it Cerebro and I use it mostly to keep track of my students and locate others in need of help." He explained.

"So, y' read my mind and den controlled it t' made me walk t' dis danger room so y' could test my powers?" Gambit asked.

"Admittedly, yes. I also had to check you were not a threat to my students. You were, after all, the one who broke in." Xavier said.

"Y' sure y' didn't mind control me int' doing dat as well?" Gambit accused.

Xavier laughed. "No, no that was all of our own doing."

Gambit bowed his head a little and let the charge go from his card at last. This man seemed harmless and he was as much in the wrong as him.

"I was very impressed by your breaking and entering skills although it does give me something to think about regarding the security around the mansion." Xavier mused.

"T' be fair, Gambit a thief by nature and y's was one o' de hardest I ever had t' crack." He replied.

"Well, Gambit, I am satisfied you are not here to cause harm to any of my students so how would you like to take a better look around while I tell you about the benefits and perils of living with a house full of super humans?" Xavier asked.

"Y' inviting me t' stay?" Gambit asked.

"All mutants, within reason, are invited to stay here." He replied.

"T'ink I'm a bit old t' go t' school, an' I didn't much like it de first time." Gambit laughed.

"We have many older mutants living here also, some stay on to teach the next generation while others just like to be somewhere they can be themselves without anyone to judge their uniqueness and when they are old enough they are invited to be a part of my team of superhuman fighters called The X-men. The X-men are there to use their powers for good, to keep both human and mutant threats away from innocent victims." Xavier explained.

"Like de mutant police?" Gambit said, adding quietly. "I like dat."

Xavier smiled secretly, having heard his comment, as he began to lead him out of the office. Gambit followed willingly and took in more of his surroundings from a bystander point of view, rather than an invader. Now he could appreciate the mansion for all its beauty and pristine tidiness. Xavier lead him down the corridor, past several identical doors.

"These are all classrooms. We do have some conventional lessons but a lot of our practical classes take place in the danger room, I don't believe you need a tour of that." Xavier said, amused.

Gambit frowned and shook his head. They reached a lift at the other end which arrived quickly after pressing the call button.

"The next floor is the communal living quaters." He said. "You will find it to be a lot more busy than the school below. Of course during school hours that is a very different story."

They entered the lift and worked their way up to the next floor. When the doors opened Gambit was shocked by the rush of people he could see. Below there wasn't a trace of human life but now the noise of school children was undeniable. The floors must be sound proofed, a very clever way to prevent detection. Anyone would think it was merely as school at first glance.

"Hey Professor." Said a small dark haired girl, glowing from head to toe in orange flames.

"Hello Magma." Replied Xavier warmly. "I allow the student complete freedom with their powers, providing they are not harming themselves or others." He added to Gambit.

They were greeted by a number more students as they dodged around them to get to the next room. Before they reached it the redheaded girl from the car outside the grounds appeared and began rounding up the children.

"It's curfew time, students, time to make your way up to the dorms." She spoke kindly but authoritatively enough that they followed instruction.

Gambit hadn't noticed how much time had passed since he tried to break in but he realised it must have been well into the evening, judging by the darkness outside the one way windows.

"Jean, this is Gambit." Xavier said to the woman.

"Nice to meet you." She said and held out her hand to him.

He resisted the temptation to kiss the back of it when he noticed the wedding ring on her finger and instead shook it politely.

"So, you're the guy that followed one of us back last night?" She asked teasingly. "Will you be staying?"

"Uh, I..." Gambit looked to Xavier for some help with his answer. Was he really considering it?

"I am showing him around currently, but he has been offered a home here if he choses it." Xavier explained, much to Gambit's relief.

The whole idea was getting to be more appealing with every second. A house full of mutants and a crime fighting team. Plus, there was still the girl he had followed yet to meet.

"Shall we continue?" Xavier offered. "Jean, why don't you join us. You know this place as well as anyone. Jean was my first student, Gambit."

"And now I'm a teacher here." Jean continued.

"And a very esteemed member of the X-men." Xavier added.

Jean smiled and looked bashfully at the floor. Gambit already had her sized up as the teachers pet but also the loyalest of friends.

"Jean is the perfect example of how well formed the students here become." Xavier said proudly. "She grew up here, learnt to control her powers, fell in love and now she is invaluable to the school."

"Well, it is all testament to Professor Xavier and the wonderful school he has built." Said Jean.

"But not all students have been her forever, some join later in life and other we only see on occasion. I won't deny it's a big commitment joining The X-men but we do it for others, not for ourselves." Xavier explained soberly. "Let us continue.

They walked through to each room and Gambit was shown the large and well equipped kitchen, living rooms, and rec. rooms. Some areas were restricted to only the older residents and others were more suited to the younger ones. Everyone was catered for and, although it was clear there was communal living, everyone had their space.

"I won't show you the next level, it contains the dormitories for the students. Naturally, it's split into males and females and I try to ensure there are no more than two students to each room. It's important they feel at home. That's why they have free reign of most of the rest of the house, though I do ask that they restrict their roaming to their own floor in the evenings. We all take it in turns to take the night shift. Someone checks on them every hour from 9pm onwards when it's lights out. We are more lenient with the older students but they earn their respect by giving respect to us. Rarely have we had a problem with a disobedient student." Xavier explained.

"And they soon shape up when Wolverine gets them in the Danger Room for punishment." Jean laughed.

"Wolverine is one of our most senior mutants. His name is Logan but many of our students refer to their tutors by their code names." Xavier explained.

"I guess dey call me Gambit den." He said in understanding. "But my real name's Remy."

"Well, Remy, it sounds like you might be considering joining Mutant High. That's what the students affectionate refer to it as." She said in amusement.

Gambit remained silent, not sure if he should let on to the fact that he really was warming to the place. The Guild seemed so far away right now and it was almost too easy to just slip into life at the mansion.

"We will not rush you for a decision, Gambit. We do, however, suggest you stay tonight since it is already late. Sleep on the idea and maybe a full day with us tomorrow will give you a better idea what you'd be letting yourself in for." Xavier said.

Gambit smiled gratefully at the man and then nodded his head in thanks. He knew he was right, it was too late to head back to New Orleans tonight. Ah, New Orleans, he'd have to leave his beloved city behind if he did take up The Professor's offer. He didn't much like New York but maybe it had its charms.

"Jean, perhaps you can show our guest to a spare room." Xavier suggested.

She agreed and lead him towards another winding staircase.

"I'll show you the other way around, besides the elevator." She said.

"I shall see you in the morning, Gambit." Said Xavier as he departed for the lift.

They made their way up the stairs in silence, Gambit still wondering if he was making the right decision to stay.

"I'm afraid you missed dinner but I'd be happy to make you something if you're hungry?" Jean asked him.

"Non, I'm fine t'anks. Just could do wit' some sleep." He replied, suddenly realising how exhausted he was.

Jean smiled and continued leading him up the two flights of stairs until they reached the landing. There was a long corridor with many identical doors along each side. They had small brass numbers on them, presumably to avoid confusion from them all looking the same.

"This is where the older residents sleep. I'll show you to your room but this is where me and my husband, Scott, are in case you need help with anything." She said, gesturing a door with number '2' written on it. "He's out with the others on a mission until morning though, so it'll be pretty quiet tonight."

They continued on past closed doors until they reached number '12' where she stopped, opened the door and flipped the light switch to reveal a large white room with a four poster bed and all antique furniture. She gestured for him to enter first, then followed him in. While he observed the grandeur of the room she went to the bedside table and lifted a key from it.

"Here. You can lock the door from the inside and the outside." She said, handing him the key. "There's your own private bathroom through that door there." She added.

"I'm beginning t' see why y' wanted t' stay all dis time." Gambit mused.

"I stayed because I like to help people with my powers and because I owe The Professor so much." She said as she began to leave. "Of course, the money helps." She added jokingly.

"Wait, y' never told me what y' power was?" He called after her.

She didn't reply, instead she used her kinetic powers to slam the door closed behind her.

"Chouette." He said in amazement.

Gambit smiled as he looked around the room again. He didn't have any possessions to fill it but he already felt like he could make a home out of it. Sadly, he knew it was a fruitless idea, The Guild would want him back and Jean-Luc wouldn't let him go easily. He had to take the money back to them, if nothing else. He just had to hang around until the mysterious woman came home and then he could get back to his plain old thieving life.


End file.
